lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Goku (Genki's RP Character)
Evil Goku is Saiyan. He is Goku from Alternate timeline in which he became evil. Appearance He looks almost the same as Goku does, but there are some differences between them. This Goku has red eyes when he's powering up; he has black eyes and red aura which surrounds him most of time. Personality Personality is almost entirely invert from Goku's. He is evil and he would kill even his own counterpart. He also loves to fight with very strong enemies. History ' Transformations Super Saiyan (Dark) In this form, Goku becomes more aggressive. Goku noticed something's wrong when he fought "himself" . His hair remains black, but becomes spiky and eyes still remain red, but black part becomes white. Muscles don't increase that much, but speed and mental powers increase. His Power Level becomes 75x bigger than normal. Super Saiyan 2 (Dark) This form is similar to Dark Super Saiyan, but the user's power is 140x greater than the normal state and the user's speed increases by 5x normal. The user also gets sparks around him. Super Saiyan 3 (Dark) This is the 2nd transformation he achieved. He shows it only with strong enemies like Buu. His hair gets at the same length as Super Saiyan 3's. His hair becomes red and black eyes return, but when he powers up they become green; his arms also glow red when he's powering up. His Power Level is 500x greater than the normal state and his speed increases by 15x normal. The user's mental abilities increase. Super Saiyan 4 (Dark) He achieved the Super Saiyan 4 too, but there are differences between original and this one: #Original one has to be before the Super Saiyan transformation, but this one mustn't be. It's enough just to have wish for it; #In this form he can transform in Super Saiyan 4 Great Ape; #His strength is 3x bigger than normal; #the user can't control it. He still hates Goku and becomes mad. His hair is hard as steel. He often calls Goku 'Kakarot' or 'My brother'. Techniques *'''Ki Blast - A simple Ki Blast; *'Flight' - Ability to fly by using Ki; *'Shadow' - Specific technique made by Goku. He uses this technique to distract opponent's attention. Goku stands in place, but his shadow moves pretty fast around enemy. After it makes opponent dizzy, Goku charges and kicks or punches enemy. Also it can make user's power increase.There are two variations: Black and Gray. *'Kamehameha' - Energy wave that marks Goku and his family. There are many variations, now including "Dark Kamehameha", which has great amount of power. *'Spirit Bomb' - Very large and destructive energy attack, also one of Goku's main energy attacks. User collects energy that is given to him as other people raise their hands. It can grow very large. *'Kaio-ken' - It is technique that makes user stronger for several times, but puts strain on the body. *'Mind reading' - Special mental ability of mind reading, that allows Goku to think forwardly. *'Hunter's Sight' - Ability that sharpens Goku's sight abilities and increases his dodge rate, as accuracy. Trivia *He achieved Super Saiyan 3 first, but when he lost a lot of energy, he achieved Super Saiyan 2. *He calls Goku 'Brother' and 'Kakarot' in his SSJ4 form because he can't control his own mind. Gallery Kuh vs Friza.jpg|Evil Goku vs. ; it can be seen is serious, but Goku is calm Category:Characters Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Saiyans Category:Pure Evil Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter